With You
by SonicStories101
Summary: SONAMY pairing. One-Shot. Rather random I suppose. No summary for this, you'll just have to read. It is about a fire in an apartment and has character death. Does that help?


**I got this idea from a random thought but I had to write it out before it escaped. It's more or less a sad but happy story between Amy and Sonic. So it's a tragedy/angst, I guess I'm also in a mood for sad-fics. Don't worry about me, I just get in a mood sometimes. I don't own Sonic but I own the plot so ha! One-Shot. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy sat idly on her couch, today had been slow for her. She flashed through the channels absent-mindedly, her thoughts wandering. Finally she sighed in defeat and turned the TV off and rested her head on the purple pillow beside her. Amy glanced at her clock and saw it was 12:45. 'Sonic should still be up...' she thought. She reached for her phone and dialed the very familiar number into it. It rang three times before Sonic picked up. "Hello?" he asked calmly. Amy smiled, "Hey lovely." She could almost see his smile. "Hey," he said happily, "what are you doing up so late?" Amy shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I knew you'd still be up and wanted to talk." Sonic chuckled, "Your day been slow as well?" Amy couldn't help but grin, "Naturally. It seemed to go by slowly and it was rather upsetting..." Sonic frowned, "Uh-oh, tell me all about it Ames." Amy sighed, "My Auntie Carla called me at work and told me that she got a foreclosure and didn't have any place to go. Plus Uncle Charlie is sick with the flu, bad case too aparently." Sonic shook his head, "Aww my poor baby, if you were near me I'd rub your back so you could sleep." Amy felt a smile creep on her lips and yawned. Sonic chuckled again, "Somebody needs their sleep." Amy nodded, "Sadly..." Sonic laughed, "Get some sleep, beautiful, you need it. Good-Night!" Amy sighed again, "Good-Night love you."

Amy hung up reluctantly and covered herself with a nearby blanket, finally allowing sleep to overcome her. Her dreams were a cross between nightmares and reality, both scaring her. One dream in particular scared her. Sonic was sitting on a stump in the woods and smiling at her. She tried to say his name but something was in her throat. It was like she couldn't speak, confused, she looked to Sonic in a pleading way. Sonic smiled warmly, "Don't worry my rose, it won't last much longer." he said soothingly. Amy was slightly confused, trying again to say something but to no avail. A darker voice chuckled, " I wouldn't be so sure..." Amy and Sonic whipped around to see another hedgehog with white-tipped quills grinning maliciously. Amy shuddered and backed away, trying more than ever to find her voice. Sonic got into a defensive stance and glared at the other. Amy watched in horror as the other hedgehog shot a dart at her but Sonic intercepted it. The other male hedgehog held her in a frozen state, so all she could do as Sonic collasped was stare in shock and horror. But then something else happened, Sonic rose back up and looked at his hands as if confused. Amy's stomach clenched painfully when Sonic turned around. His fur became midnight blue and his eyes darkened to a darkened green. His frown turned into a sickening smile that defined evil. Amy at last found he voice and released a gut renching scream that echoed throughtout the forest.

Amy sat up immediately and threw off the blanket that covered her. She stood up and nearly ran to her kitchen to take some advil for the headache that was sure to come soon. She swallowed the pill just as the headache came on and tortured her already stressed head. She collasped to the floor sobbing to try and ease her intense pain. Still sobbing, she reached for her phone and dailed Sonic's number, not caring if he was awake or not. It rang 4 times and then Sonic picked up, "Hello?" he asked tiredly. Amy inhaled and sobbed a few times, "S-Sonic...." Sonic sounded more alert now, "Amy!? Amy, Amy what's wrong? Are you hurt, is someone trying to hurt you? What's wrong baby?" Amy sobbed again, "I-I just r-really *sniff* need you S-Sonic..." A rustling sound was heard, "I'm getting ready right now, ok? I'm gonna be over as soon as I can, alright?" Amy sobbed again and said a almost inaudible 'ok'.

Being Sonic the Hedgehog, it naturally didn't take Sonic long to reach Amy's apartment. Amy had left it unlocked for him to just enter when he arrived so he could reach her faster. She laid down on the kitchen floor and allowed the tears to fall. The door opened and Sonic's worried voice sounded, "Ames?!" a bit of hysteria also heard. Amy heard him look through the living room one of his shoes hit the tiled floor of her kitchen. "Oh Amy..." he said sadly. She began to sob again and cuddled into a ball. Sonic kneeled down beside her and stroaked her back gently, finally scooping her into his arms. Amy didn't hold anything back and let all her mixed emotions out in crying. Sonic stayed by her and rubbed her back and comforted her as best he could. "Another nightmare, right?" he asked awhile later. Amy merely nodded once and snuggled into Sonic's chest as closely as possible. Sonic held her close and calmed her eventually, all her emotions from the all too vivid dream fueled out.

Sonic realised eventually that Amy had fallen asleep on him and carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket so he could check the apartment to make sure things were ready to be shut down for the night. Being satisfied it was, he made his way back to her bedroom and slipped in beside her to sleep there for the night. Almost on instinct, she reached for him and snuggled closer, all the time still asleep. Sonic sighed contently and drifted off to sleep, not exactly wanting morning to come at all.

The light shining though the window awakened Sonic, he groaned. His eyes fluttered open the slightest bit and then he yawned. Siting up, he noticed that there was still a person there, looing down, he saw Amy was still beside him. There were sure signs of tears still rolling down her cheeks. It saddened Sonic to see his girl hurt and broken so much. But he had to wonder why the nightmare had gotten her so riled up. Ususally after she wakes from a nightmare, she calls him and they talked it over but she seemed petrified when he saw her. Her hair had been a mess and beads of sweat were scattered about her forehead and neck. Maybe something had happened to him in the nightmare as it often did. 'Yea' he decided, 'Something must've happened to me again to her this bad.' Sonic sighed in frustration, why did Amy always get these horrid nightmares about things happening to him? 'Ever since we've been going out, she's always worried I'll hurt myself,' he thought sadly, 'it's my fault, not anyone else's fault, mine...'

Movement beside him made him look down, Amy was coming around. "Hey..." he cooed softly to her. Amy's eyes fluttered open and emerald eyes met jade. Amy blinked slowly and smiled ever so slightly, "Hey..." she whispered. Sonic stroaked Amy's cheek gently, "Feeling better today?" Amy frowned slightly, "Not really..." she said almost in an almost inaudible voice. Sonic sighed, "Beautiful, I wish you could feel better... I don't like seeing you down." Amy looked away, "I know... It's just... this one was worse than normal and it really s-shook me up. I appreciate your concern but I need some time a t least, alright?" Sonic nodded instantly, "Yea, Yea, ok. Don't worry, no pressure, I promise! Don't tell when and if you're ready, ok?" Amy hugged Sonic "Thank you for understanding." Sonic nodded happily, "Of course, amything for my beloved rose, now what would you say to some breakfast? I was thinking about making maybe jello or maybe fetch some yogurt. How's that sound?" Amy smiled, "How about both? I didn't have dinner last night I was too tired. So make jello and get yogurt, maybe some toast too, if you don't mind..." Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry about it, anything for you." Amy giggled as Sonic left for the food.

At midday, Amy and Sonic had been talking about what they wanted to do for the weekend, it was their 2 year anniversary on Saturday and they were planning on having quite a time. Sonic told her that he promised to make her the happiest girl in the world on Saturday. Amy merely smiled and said ok. Sonic told Amy after awhile, that he had some errands to go do. Amy nodded and told him to be careful. Amy found out thatshe had the entire afternoon to herself, which meant it was time for cleaning. The last time she had cleaned it was awhile back, and she was so gleefu she didnt really clean but rather placed random things in random places. And in doing so, made it look decent somehow. So without even having to think on where to clean first, she headed for the kitchen and began humming to herself as she cleaned the entire apartment.

It was already nine when Amy finally finished cleaning. It probabaly wouldn't have taken as long if Sonic had been there cleaning with her, but he had been doing things al day and said he wouldn't be back until maybe twelve and told Amy not to wait up. She was kind of disappointed with Sonic because tomorrow was Saturday and even though she'd get the entire day with him, she had still wished to spend more time with him. Amy sighed angrily, she switched on her TV and flipped through the channels to the news. The night's headline caught her attention.

"Right now firefighters are tring to put out the flames in the apartment complex and get everyone to safety. No one knows what the cause of the fire is but they are telling everyone there to get their attention and they will help you. They don't think the building will survive the angry flames as it did in the past. The firefighters have been working very hard, and are now worried not all the people in the complex will make it out alive. Again this is on Alice Parkway and the complex is caled Day Heights. If you live here, please stay away..." Amy was dumbstruck, her apartment was on fire and se didn't even know it. At that instant, smoke started billowing in from under the door and made her start coughing. Not knowing what else to do, she called Sonic.

Sonic answered immediately, "Amy?!" Amy coughed, "Yeah!"she croaked. Sonic sounded hysteric, "You're still in your apartment aren't you?!" Amy coughed again, "Yeah, and I'm not sure if I can get out, I'm scared Sonic..." Sonic made a growling noise, "They won't let anyone up! You have to get out yourself Ames!" Amy started feeling weaker and collasped to the ground, trying to breathe, "I-I'm not sure if I c-can Sonic... The smoke is g-getting to me and I.... *cough* don't think there is a w-way out..." Sonic choked, "Don't you say your goodbyes Amy Rose, you hear me!? You are getting out of there and it'll be alive so help me. Rules or no rules, I'm coming for you!" Amy continued to cough and gasped for breath, "No," she said weakly, "the fire is already at the door and I can't move... I love you Sonic...." Sonic gasped, "Amy NO!!! Don't give up! I'm coming for you! Just stay on the phone, ok?" Amy didn't answer. "Amy?!" Still no answer. "AMY!!" Sonic choked. Finally a choking noise sounded and Sonic heard deep, labored breathing. "Amy??" he asked hopefully. Amy coughed," S-Sonic..." it was almost inaudible. Sonic felt tears, "Fight it baby, fight it, don't give up, they're getting the fire under control. Just keep fighting." Amy laid her head down on the tiled floor and focused on breathing. '' Sonic helped by encouraging her to fight death and the smoke.

Before long, Amy noticed breathing was the slighted bit easier, or so she thought. When she first saw him there, she thought it was a dream, that she had died and not known it but why was Sonic there. Sonic shook her, tears tumbling out of his eyes, he was saying her name. Amy smiled at him with glazed eyes and she mouthed 'I love you' to him. Then she closed her eyes with the same peaceful smile and hummed a tune to herself. "At least," she started dryly, "I got to speand my last moments with my beloved..." she whispered to Sonic. Sonic sat on the floor and gathered Amy into his arms. She rubbed his cheek and wiped away the tears that stained his perfect face. Then she a feeling came over her, like an extreme exhaustion and she fell asleep, or so she thought. Sonic sobbed as Amy's arm fell beside her and her body went limp in his arms. Sonic cried until he too felt the same exhaustion. He laid down beside Amy and hugged her now cold body. Sonic fel asleep and neer woke again.

Amy held Sonic's hand in the light place they now considered home. They smiled at each other and gazedout on the billowing sea of clouds that was the new ground they tread. The pathways that went on forever and the trees and shrubs stuck here and there. There, they called their home with so many lost team-mates, Cosmo, ML, and so many more. This is where they would be together forever and ever and ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow I personally think that's a record long story! Sure it's tragic and romantic all the same. I like it. As of right now it's a one-shot, doubtful to be anything more, unless you want me to make it more. **


End file.
